


unpleasant reminders.

by rvmmm21



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvmmm21/pseuds/rvmmm21
Summary: prompt : how about a switch? an extremely possessive omega irene / alpha wendy. sometimes wendy unknowingly triggers something animalistic in irene and she isn't afraid to use force until wendy remembers who she belongs to.[yandere!omega!irene x alpha(g!p)wendy]tw : degradation, yandere themes, violence (mild), physical intimidation, implied dubcon, implied abuse. (basically a toxic relationship).
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, WenRene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	unpleasant reminders.

**Author's Note:**

> trust me to ruin omegaverse with my twisted antics. i know this probably wasn’t what the anon was getting at, but hey, this was what made me think of yandere omegaverse. i mean, come on, forceful submission? belonging? that pulled me in by the collar and screamed ‘yandere’ into my ear lol. also you didn’t say smut, so there isn’t really any! i think i’ve written yandere somewhat recently… but this kind… it’s really been a while. for once i share some of the blame for my horrid yandere writing. thank you.
> 
> reminder to look away if this isn’t your cup of tea. my next thing will be softer, i reckon.

Seungwan is different.

In the best sense of the word, of course. She’s soft-hearted, kind, dutiful and… she’s an alpha. An alpha with stereotypically non-alpha traits. And not just any alpha, she’s _Joohyun’s_ alpha, lest anyone forget. Joohyun oftentimes wonders why nature dealt the cards this way, why _she_ wasn’t given the role of alpha when she’s clearly the one who takes on the more assertive, dominant stance in their relationship.

However, there’s not any time for inner musings.

Not when she can literally see Seungwan having a conversation with someone else through the crowd. She’d just gone to get a drink (a fucking _drink_ )and she comes back to a slimy-looking omega engaging with Seungwan like there’s no one else at this goddamned party to talk to. She freezes for a second to watch the interaction. Watching as Seungwan – the _alpha_ – giggles along to whatever the other girl is saying, subconsciously fiddling with the wisps of her fringe (something she’s only supposed to do with _Joohyun_ ). And oh god, she almost screams when she notices her little girlfriend’s milky complexion flush a sweet pink when she receives a compliment on her outfit.

She doesn’t get it, does she? She hasn’t learnt.

Seungwan is _hers._

So why the hell does she think it’s okay to be flirting with this dirty omega who doesn’t deserve a fraction of her time?

Seungwan, in all honesty, isn’t doing this on purpose. But that almost makes it ten times _worse._ Because that means she’s genuinely _enjoying_ the company of someone who isn’t Joohyun. That just will not do. Seungwan’s not supposed to look _that_ happy with someone who isn’t her omega. Joohyun’s jaw very nearly locks with how hard she’s gritting her teeth. Sure, they’ve been together for the better side of five years now, and they’re far too settled in their relationship to worry about infidelity and such, but god, Seungwan really needs to get a grip. It doesn’t even occur to her how _irresistible_ she’s making herself look to that other omega, does it?

Maybe she’ll watch her step more if Joohyun reminds her who she belongs to.

 _You’re going to learn, puppy,_ she thinks as she beelines to Seungwan, uncaring of how many drinks she spills along the way.

There’s nothing graceful in her execution. Seungwan yips in surprise when she’s tugged away from the conversation, the grip on her arm threatening to break it if she so much as put up an ounce of resistance. The stranger looks confused but makes no attempt at following them.

“H-Hyun?” Seungwan’s surprised Joohyun can even hear her with how quickly she’s pulling them away from everyone else and out of the building. She wonders why her girlfriend looks so angry.

“Hyun-ah, is everyth–?”

“Shut up.”

It’s a warning. Seungwan almost trips as she’s being dragged along, her heart beats a little faster, and it isn’t the good kind of faster. Not when it’s that tone. _Never_ when it’s that tone. She finds herself shoved rather painfully into the passenger’s seat, and Joohyun stays silent the entire drive home. This time, Seungwan doesn’t look out the window to see how the overhead street-lamps illuminate passing cars, opting instead to stare at her knees and trying to figure out what the heck could’ve angered her publicly reserved, even-tempered omega.

She barely even realises that they’re home. There’s an unforgiving pressure around her bicep as she’s roughly escorted into their room and thrown to the floor. Her back takes the brunt of her fall and she lays there, thoroughly winded and too stunned to move. That is until she hears the click of the lock. And then she’s _really_ panicking, ignoring the burn in her lungs, scrambling to her knees and all but _begging_ for forgiveness… for something she _still_ hasn’t figured out yet.

“Hyun… Hyunnie, please tell me what’s –”

The rest of her sentence dissolves in her throat when she meets the omega’s eyes. There are traces of something new in them, aside from the anger, the discontentment. It’s something far scarier and far more _malicious._ It terrifies her to the point of thinking it’s a good idea to try to stand up.

“Down, alpha _._ ”

And she does just that. Ignoring that massive hit to her alpha’s pride, ignoring the bruises on her knees from the last time Joohyun had one of her little ‘outbursts’, she ignores it all. Not because of anything other than the fact that it sounds particularly menacing coming from Joohyun’s lips. Something in her tone _dares_ her to disobey.

“Good _puppy,”_ she sneers.

Puppy. The pet name that never fails to make Seungwan feel smaller than she already is. And the way Joohyun says it like it sickens her rips a little piece of her fragile heart out.

“Do you know what you did, puppy?” Suddenly Joohyun’s tone is flat, no inflection, not a smidge of emotion. It’s deceiving.

Seungwan shuffles forward nervously, _apologetically._ “No! I-I don’t… I don’t understand, baby, why–”

But before she can finish, her back is breaking her fall yet again with a loud thud. Joohyun towers over her, and Seungwan can’t help but cower at the way she looks bigger than she’s ever seen her before.

Seungwan begins to cry, looking up at the woman who seems to be closer and closer to doing something horribly _unpleasant_ to her helpless little alpha. She tries to prop herself up on her elbows, but Joohyun simply drives her foot into her ribs and shoves her back onto the floor like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Small, broken sobs escape her as she tries to curl in on herself, away from her omega’s fury. But that’s just more energy she could’ve spent crying or pleading as Joohyun grinds her heel in deeper, her top lip curling upwards into a proper _growl._

“Good alphas don’t leave their partners for even a _second_. Let alone _openly flirt_ with other _filthy_ omegas in front of theirs.” she speaks gruffly, rage seeping into her firm threat as she spits down at Seungwan who’s meekly trembling under her foot. “A good alpha should be _grateful_ to be at my beck and call, and you _are_ a _good little alpha,_ _aren’t you?_ ”

Seungwan’s words spill before she can think about them, all haphazard and desperate. “Yes! Yes, yes, I am!”

“And?”

When Seungwan stays quiet for a second too long for her liking, Joohyun grinds her sole down again, harder and harder until it pushes the remaining air from her chest. A strangled whine claws up her trachea before fizzing into a string of pitiful coughs. “P-please…” she weakly grasps at Joohyun’s ankle before mouthing ‘can’t breathe’.

Just as she’s sure she’s going to black out, the pressure is relented, but only slightly. “I don’t hear a ‘sorry, Hyunnie. I’ll do better, Hyunnie’ or a ‘I won’t ever do it again, Hyunnie’.” She leans down further, mocking and deathly serious in the same breath. “Or does my alpha need her collar?”

And that word is enough to trigger apology after pathetically stuttered apology. It’s as instinctive as breathing at this point, and it’s as gushing as the tears down her cheeks. Still, she’d rather this than feeling those cold metal prongs digging into her throat.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Not – not the collar, please! I won’t – ” a whimper slips out before she can choke it back, “ – I won’t talk to anyone else… e-ever! Promise!”

Without a single warning, Joohyun’s whole demeanour changes. It’s as though she was never angry. A lovely, _warm_ smile blooms on her face as she kneels down to her level and gently cups her flushed cheek. How hands so delicate can bring so much pain, Seungwan will never know.

“Good girl, Wannie,” she coos, ignoring the way Seungwan flinches and screws her eyes shut as she plants a few soft kisses to her sweaty fringe. The younger girl is about let out that sigh of relief she was longing to, when the omega’s voice pierces her calm, and it’s that smooth and silky tone she uses when she’s in one of her ‘other moods’.

“Oh? What’s this? Seems like my puppy _likes_ being scolded, huh?”

At this, she slowly opens one eye. Then the other. 

And then Seungwan almost faints at what she sees when she dares to glance down. Even in her beaten state, she knows at least a few things. She knows she doesn’t deserve to be so rudely dragged out of the party Joohyun _insisted_ they go to in the first place. She knows this isn’t how alphas deserve to be treated by their omegas, and she _certainly_ knows she _doesn’t_ deserve to be reminded time and time again that it turns her on _this_ much. It’s devastating and _humiliating._

She chokes out a sloppy denial, and Joohyun is all but convinced. Her alpha may be a teary wreck, but the tent in her trousers tells a different story indeed. She shifts her foot off the smaller girl’s chest and prods the hardness between her legs.

“I think my puppy’s lying,” her smirk widens when she sees the desperation in Seungwan’s eyes, “and you know what happens to _disobedient_ little pets, don’t you?”

Seungwan swallows hard, because she knows. She knows only too well.


End file.
